Bound for Eternity
by The Chuckinator
Summary: It is the 1800s, and Sonic and Shadow have been living in Transylvania. They are living their lives happily when they encounter a vampire who tries to kill Sonic, but turns Shadow. Now Shadow is on a race of time as he tries to break the curse. But the only cure is to kill the vampire that turned him.
1. A Story to Tell

Bound for Eternity

By The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: A Story to Tell

It was a nice day in Transylvania. Sonic had just got off from work and was walking home; since he was an innkeeper, it had been a long day. It was a good job for him; his unusually high stamina meant he could fix what needed to be fixed, clean around, and still have enough energy to help the guests with whatever they needed. Granted, it wasn't particularly exciting, and it used to be lonely because nobody ever stayed for more than a few days. However, his life already had a fair amount of excitement, and at least now he knew that someone would be waiting for him when he came home.

Coming in the door of his small house, Sonic noticed all the lights were off. He fumbled for a light switch while looking for Shadow. It wasn't that late, was it? "Shadow?" he called out. He found the switch, but flipping it did nothing. Sonic groaned. "What, did you blow a fuse or something?"

The hedgehog sighed and flicked it again. This time, the lights did come on. Sonic looked around, but Shadow didn't seem to be home yet. He sat down on the couch and yawned. Sonic stifled his small feelings of disappointment. Today had been a particularly tiring day at the inn, and he wanted somebody he could grumble to. He spread his legs out on top of the couch, a wave of exhaustion preventing him from even snuffing out the light. Oh well. It wasn't as though he would forget about his frustrations with the creepy guest in room four by the time he got home.

Another yawn escaped his mouth, a bigger one this time. It was still day, but short nap couldn't hurt, right? He closed his eyes and took a nap. A few hours later, Shadow got home. He'd been working at the mill and was pretty exhausted as well. A smile came to his face as he saw Sonic sleeping on the chair.

"Sonic, I'm home," he said.

His eyes opened. "Wha...oh. You're home." A lazy grin spread on his face, despite being woken from his sleep, as he sat up. "Missed you at work today. You look as worn down as I feel."

"I've been hard at work also. Sawing at the mill is pretty exhausting."

"But at least now it's over." Making his way to the kitchen, Sonic began to take out various pots and pans. "I've got a weird story from work for you, if you want to hear it."

Shadow smiled. "Sure, go ahead."

"Well, this guy came in today. He was the spitting image of you – the quills, the intense glare, everything. Except his streaks and eyes were this weird green instead of red like yours. So I thought, maybe you're related or something. A long lost cousin." Looking at his icebox, Sonic pulled out some meat and vegetables. "But before I could ask, he had already taken the key to the room near the front of the inn and locked himself in. He hasn't come out since."

"I don't have any family. They all died in the late 1700s. It's 1810 now."

"Are you sure? This guy could have been your twin!" He looked at Shadow, who shook his head. Sighing, he turned back to his cooking. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. He creeped me out, so it's just as well."

Shadow shrugged. "I'm sure. They all died 20 years ago."

"Huh; that's weird. Whatever; I'm not going to dwell on it. How was your day at work?"

"Hard. I didn't really do much, besides saw and chop up logs."

"Do you like working at the mill?" Sonic asked.

Shadow shrugged. It was okay, and he enjoyed it somewhat. Sitting on the couch, he waited for dinner. Shadow thought about everything he had done at work, and sighed. It was a half hour before dinner was prepared, and the two sat down to eat.

"This is nice," Shadow said as he ate the meal that Sonic had prepared for them. Sonic smiled and ate as well. The two talked about their jobs and what they were like, often joking about how hard they were. "So...tell me more about this mysterious figure," Shadow said.

"There isn't really much to tell," Sonic said, setting his fork down. "As I told you before, I was behind the desk at the inn, and he walked in. He looked just like you, and walked to his room after he paid. But here's the strange part: as he left, I could have sworn I saw fangs poking from his mouth and his eyes change briefly to red. It was scary. He didn't say a word."

"That is odd. You have to go to the inn tomorrow night, right? Maybe you can observe him more then."

Sonic nodded. The two cleaned their plates and yawned before walking upstairs and going to bed. Before long, they were asleep. As they slept, two eyes shone outside their window, watching the two. The green irises turned red and narrowed. They blinked, and vanished.


	2. The Inn

Chapter 2: The Inn

The next day, the two woke up. Sonic yawned as he looked at the window, and was surprised to see it open. He sighed and closed it shut, then looked out at the village. The hedgehog went to his closet and put on some clothes: a tailcoat, long white pants, and shoes. Shadow walked into his room and smiled.

"Hey," he said. "You look fancy. Planning to go to the inn tonight?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah. I have the day free also, so we can just hang out."

Shadow smiled; he enjoyed his friend's company. The two went downstairs and ate breakfast with Sonic wondering about that weird person he had encountered yesterday. It was strange, he thought, that someone would act like that. Thinking nothing of it, he decided to push it to the back of his mind. Eventually, he grabbed his hat and walked outside as Shadow headed to the mill. Both their families were high-class, and were respected in Transylvania. A few minutes later, Sonic was tackled to the ground by none other than Amy Rose.

"Oh, Sonic, how good to see you!" She yelled.

Sonic groaned, holding his fingers in his ears to try and shut out her voice. Eventually, Amy let him go.

"What do you want, Amy?" He asked her.

The girl smiled and spoke. "I was just wondering how you're doing,"

Sonic shrugged. "I'm fine, just hanging out at home and working hard at the inn. What about you?"

"Not much. My family wants me to marry, and they've arranged some sort of marriage. Can you and Shadow come over later?"

The blue hedgehog smiled. and nodded. "I'll see you later."

Amy nodded and ran off. Sonic frowned and shook his head, then went to the inn. He looked around and saw the innkeeper that was on the day shift and walked up.

"Have you heard anything from that hedgehog who came here last night?" He asked.

The innkeeper shook his head. "I haven't. It's strange; he hasn't come out of his room today."

Sonic nodded. "I'm coming in tonight, so I'll keep an eye out for him then."

He walked off, closing the door behind him, and ran into town to do some errands. As the day went on, Sonic did his errands and walked around town. He was a well respected man, and was rich as well; so was Amy. Sonic took out his watch and looked at it, then went to Amy's house. Amy smiled as he walked in.

"So," he said. "What do you want to tell me?"

Amy smiled. "You know how my parents have arranged a marriage for me? They've told me that they want you to marry me."

Sonic stared at her. Him, marry Amy? She was a good person, but he didn't like her. "Why?" He asked.

"To strengthen the relationship between our families," she said. "I want to marry you. What about you?"

The blue hedgehog shook his head, and Amy frowned. She sighed and looked at Sonic. "You don't have choice," she said.

Sonic gulped and nodded. "When?" He asked.

"A week from now."

She looked at Sonic, who hesitated, then nodded and left the house. He groaned and shook his head; what was he going to do? He didn't like Amy romantically. Then an answer came to him: he could leave the town. Sonic smiled and ran back to his house. Shadow was there when he got there, and looked up.

"Where've you been?" He asked.

"Running errands," Sonic said. "And visiting Amy. She wants me to marry her, but I don't want to. Apparently it's an arranged marriage."

"What are you going to do?"

"We need to leave and go somewhere else. That way, the marriage won't take place."

Shadow nodded; that was a good idea. He smiled and took Sonic's hand as they sat down and talked about their day. Eventually, Sonic went to the inn. He went behind the desk and looked around for the hedgehog, but didn't see him.

"This is boring," Sonic said as he worked, handing people keys to rooms and checking them in. "He's not going to..."

The front door slammed open. Sonic jumped and looked towards the door and saw the hedgehog. He walked past Sonic and headed to his room. After he was gone, Sonic followed him and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A dark, deep voice asked.

"Room service," Sonic said, and opened the door. The hedgehog looked at him, and Sonic gulped. "I...I was just wondering how you're doing."

"Fine. This room is comfortable, and I am enjoying my stay."

Sonic looked at him and nodded. "May I ask your name?"

The hedgehog looked at him and smirked, showing sharp fangs. "You may call me...Mephiles."


	3. Mephiles

Chapter 3: Mephiles

Sonic started at the man. He seemed menacing, and foreboding. The innkeeper smiled and gulped nervously. He walked in the room and looked at Mephiles, examining him. Mephiles wore a white shirt with a long cape, and black pants as well as shoes. But what made Sonic nervous were the fangs that Mephiles showed when he smiled. They were long and sharp, like a wolf.   
><span>

"So...what brings you to my inn?" Sonic asked.

"I have traveled a long ways, and wish to stay here for a few days to look around," Mephiles said. "There is a castle nearby that I am interested in buying."

Sonic nodded; that was interesting. He smiled at Mephiles, who looked at the blue hedgehog with interest. He smirked, showing his long fangs again. Sonic gulped and looked at Mephiles nervously.

"What castle is that?" He asked.

"It once belonged to Count Dracula; I am descended from him, and the castle is an heirloom."

"That's impressive."

Mephiles nodded. "How long have you lived in Transylvania?"

"All my life," Sonic said with a smile. "So has my friend Shadow. We live together as roommates." The strange man smirked again. That was interesting. Sonic hesitated once more and nodded, then walked out of the room. "I have to go tend to the other customers, but maybe we can talk again soon."

"I look forward to it."

The door slammed shut. Sonic shuddered and walked away. Mephiles was creepy; no doubt about that. He would have to tell Shadow what he saw. The innkeeper checked on the other customers, happy that they were doing well. He enjoyed his job, and walked back behind the desk. Eventually, he saw Mephiles walk out of the inn and into the village. Sonic wondered if he should follow him, and thought about it. Eventually he came to a decision and left the inn. The other was fast, darting around corners and taking care not to be seen.

_Strange,_ Sonic thought. _What is he up to?_

He continued to follow Mephiles, and eventually came to the forest. Other people came out and saw him, then bowed. Mephiles looked at them and began to speak.

"My friends," he said. "My plan is beginning. I have met a hedgehog named Sonic, and he is very...intriguing."

The other people murmured, and Mephiles continued to speak. "But another intrigues me more: the black and red hedgehog, Shadow. He would be a good addition to our coven."

"But what about Sonic?" A shrill, female voice spoke up.

Sonic looked towards the source of the voice behind his hiding spot, and did a double-take. The person who just spoke was Amy Rose. What was Amy doing here with Mephiles? He had a bad feeling about this...

Mephiles chuckled. "Patience, Amy Rose, you will get your chance. I promise you. My plan is perfect. It will all be revealed...in time. Now, go. It is time for us to feed."

The people nodded. Sonic's eyes widened as they turned into red mist, and vanished. He rubbed his eyes, thinking it was a trick. The hedgehog sighed and headed back to the inn, thinking about what he had just seen. It just smelled conspiracy. He continued to work, but couldn't get the meeting out of his head. Tired, he decided to quit early and headed home. Shadow had to know about this. Once he got home, he went inside, failing to notice Mephiles hiding in the bushes. The other hedgehog watched him and Shadow, then chuckled.

"You think you're safe, hedgehogs," he said to himself. "How wrong you are...soon, my plan will begin...and when it does, the two of you will never be safe."

He chuckled darkly, then turned into a large bat and flew off.


	4. Conspiracy

Chapter 4: Conspiracy

The next day, Sonic woke up and got out of bed. He got dressed, and went downstairs to eat. Shadow was already there, cooking breakfast. He smiled when Sonic came in, and looked at him.

"Did you find anything out about Mephiles?" He asked.

Sonic nodded. "I have," he told Shadow. "It's really strange, though."

"Strange how?"

The hedgehog sighed and sat down. "Well, for one thing...I followed him when he left the inn. He went into the forest, and other people were there as well, even Amy. He mentioned something about a plan, and it involving the two of us. Then everyone there turned into mist and vanished."

"That is strange," Shadow said, still cooking. "What else?"

"He had fangs. I'm starting to think he's a vampire, like Count Dracula. He did say that he was descended from the Count."

"We all know Dracula is a vampire. He's the most famous one. But Mephiles...you say he's one also?"

Sonic shrugged. "It's just a theory."

"You say that there were others there, and turned into mist also?" Shadow asked, and Sonic nodded. "If it is true that Mephiles is a vampire, then he probably has his own coven, and those people are vampires as well. What should we do?"

"I don't know, Shads. We need to be careful, though. If Mephiles is a vampire and has plans for us, then we should be careful."

Shadow nodded and served breakfast, sitting down across from Sonic. The two ate their food in silence, both thinking about Mephiles and what Sonic had seen. Sonic sighed, wondering what Amy had been doing there. Was she a vampire also? If she was, that meant that she was porbably planning along with Mephiles. Sonic shook his head and stood, pacing the room. Shadow looked at him.

"What's wrong? You seem troubled."

"I saw Amy last night also," he told Shadow. "She's probably a vampire as well, and I can't get over the fact that her parents arranged a marriage between us. What if this is all a trap?"

Shadow smiled. He stood up and walked over to Sonic, wrapping his arms around the blue hedgehog in a hug. "You're overthinking this," he said. "Let's just focus on our lives at the moment, okay?"

Sonic chuckled and nodded as Shadow broke the hug. The wedding was only a few days from now, and he was troubled. He didn't want to marry Amy, but if it was arranged, he had no choice. The hedgehog sighed and sat down.

"You okay?"

The blue hedgehog looked at Shadow and shook his head. "I don't want to marry Amy," he said.

"We could leave, like you suggested."

Sonic smiled and nodded. "Where should we go?"

"Somewhere outside of Transylvania."

"I'd like that. When should we leave?"

Shadow shrugged. "Tomorrow, maybe?"

The blue hedgehog smiled. "All right, then," he said.

Little did they know that Amy was hiding in the shadows outside their house, listening to every word. She smirked, showing her fangs. _So...Sonic plans to leave me. Well, I won't allow it...and neither will Mephiles._

The half-vampire faded away into mist. Sonic stood up and saw that the window was open, then closed it. "Any plans for today?"

Shadow shook his head. "I'm off work today. Do you have to go back tonight?"

Sonic nodded. "Only for a few hours this time, not the entire night."

"That's good. It will give me someone to talk to when you come home."

The blue hedgehog chuckled and nodded. That night, he had gone to work. Sonic stood behind the desk, wondering where Mephiles was. The crazed hedgehog hadn't shown up tonight, and Sonic had already checked his room but saw that he wasn't there. Sonic shrugged, and continued to tend to his other customers.

In the forest, Mephiles was meeting with his coven. The vampire grinned, showing his fangs, and looked at Amy. "What do you have to report?"

Amy bowed. "Sonic and Shadow are planning to leave Transylvania tomorrow. Sonic said that he doesn't want to marry me, so he is leaving to avoid it."

Mephiles chuckled. "We cannot allow that to happen. You must marry Sonic."

"What is your plan, my Lord?"

"You'll find out on the night of the wedding, my dear."

Amy nodded, and Mephiles looked at the other vampires. "Go and feed. I have business to attend to."

The others turned into wolves and bats, then ran out of the forest and into the village. Mephiles chuckled and turned into a giant bat, then flew towards Shadow and Sonic's house. He changed back to normal and walked up to the door. Since he couldn't come into the house without being invited in, he walked over to the window and peered in. Shadow was asleep on the couch. He chuckled and sent his thoughts into Shadow's mind.

_Come...come to me...open the door...let me in..._

Shadow groaned. He stood up and walked over to the door in a trance-like state. He opened it, and Mephiles walked inside a Shadow fell asleep again. Mephiles walked over to Shadow and grinned, then bit into his neck and began to suck his blood. When he finished, he smirked darkly, and vanished from sight.


	5. Shadow's Attack

Chapter 5: Shadow's Attack

The next day, Sonic was walking into the house. He looked around for Shadow, but didn't see him.

"Shads?" Sonic asked. "Are you here?" There was silence. Sonic walked around and entered the living room. He didn't see Shadow, and was starting to get worried. Then, he heard a groan and saw Shadow on the couch. "There you are," Sonic said. "I was wondering where..."

He stopped and saw that there was blood on Shadow's neck, along with two bite marks. Shadow groaned and sat up. "I'm so tired," he said, looking at Sonic. "I didn't sleep well last night."

"Shadow...your neck..."

"What about it?"

Sonic sighed. "You have blood on your neck."

"What?" Shadow asked, and put a hand to his neck. Sure enough, there was blood flowing from a wound. He felt two bite wounds, and frowned. "How did those get there?"

Sonic shrugged, and then went into the kitchen. He brought out a napkin and began to was Shadow's wounds. Once all the blood was gone, Sonic took a close look at it.

"They're bites," he said.

"Bites? Must have been a mosquito or something..."

The blue hedgehog frowned, examining them some more. "I don't think so," he said. "They look too big to be a mosquito's...do you remember anything from last night?"

Shadow thought about it, and nodded. "I remember coming home from work...then, a dark voice was in my head. After that, everything went blank."

"That's interesting," Sonic said, and got up to bandage the wound. "Shadow I think I should stay here to watch over you."

Shadow nodded and laid down again. Sonic went to the bedroom and made it comfortable for Shadow. As he went back, Shadow was missing. "He looked everywhere he found Shadow in a closet a sleep. Sonic, now more worried, moved Shadow to the bed. It was getting late and Sonic was making dinner when he cut himself. Shadow woke up to the smell of blood, and walked out into the kitchen.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sonic asked.

The black hedgehog said nothing, and continued to stare at Sonic. Suddenly, he lunged at his roommate. Sonic screamed in surprise and dodged the attack, circling around Shadow and kicking him in the back. Shadow fell to the floor and got up, lunging at Sonic again with blood-red eyes and fangs. He swiped at Sonic's chest, who grimaced in pain, and then punched Shadow in the gut. Shadow fell to the ground, unconscious.

_What was that about?_ Sonic asked himself.

He picked up Shadow, but noticed that the fangs were gone, and peeled back the bandage on Shadow's neck. The bite mars were still there. Sonic frowned and put Shadow on the couch. A few minutes after Sonic cleaned his wound, he saw Shadow waking up.

"Oh," Shadow groaned, holding his head. "What happened?"

"You attacked me, that's what happened," Sonic said, looking at him.

Shadow's eyes widened in shock as he saw the cut on Sonic's chest. He didn't even remember what happened. "How?"

Sonic shrugged and sat down next to him. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired. Why do you ask?"

The blue hedgehog shrugged and looked away, thinking. Those bites on Shadow's neck, and his teeth becoming fangs...he wasn't sure what to think. Shadow smiled and moved closer to him.

"Sonic," he said. "I know you're worried about me. Now tell me, what happened? I don't remember anything after falling asleep."

"I was making dinner when I cut myself. You came into the room and stared at me, then grinned. I saw your teeth lengthen into fangs, and you attacked me. I knocked you unconscious after you cut my chest, and that's what happened up until now."

Shadow sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sonic. I don't remember anything after I went to sleep. You said that I have...fangs?"

"Yes, but they aren't there anymore."

"That's odd. Do you have any theories?"

Sonic thought about it, and nodded. "I have one theory. I think that Mephiles...may be a vampire."

"What does that have to do with me?" Shadow asked him.

"Well, you said that you heard a voice calling to you, right, and don't remember anything last night? Vampires can hypnotize their victims, and the two bite marks on your neck looked like something bit you...I think it might have been Mephiles...he bit you...and now, I think, you're becoming a vampire."


	6. The Kidnapping

Chapter 6: The Kidnapping

Shadow looked scared but nodded. "A...a vampire?"

"Yeah. You only have a few days until you fully turn, it looks like."

The black hedgehog sighed. "What should we do? I don't want to be a vampire, Sonic."

"In the morning I will gather supplies for us to leave Transylvania," Sonic stated.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Where will we go?"

"We'll figure it out."

Shadow still in thought didn't notice Sonic leaving. He groaned in pain and felt cold, then curled up and went to sleep. The black hedgehog could feel something in his mind, and the voice of Mephiles whispered to him.

_"You'll make a fine vampire, Shadow. Just you wait..."_

The next morning, Sonic got up and checked on his friend. He was still up but looked tired. "Shadow, get some sleep. I will be back soon." he said.

"Where are you going?" Shadow asked.

"Just to the market to grab some food."

Shadow nodded and went to sleep. Sonic walked out the door and headed to the market. As he was getting supplies, Amy appeared, and walked up to him.

"Hello my love, are you ready to marry me?" She asked.

Sonic paled and backed up. "For the last time, Amy, I will not marry you. I don't like you, and this arranged marriage is stupid."

"Who said you had a choice?"

She punched him, knocking him to the ground. Amy chuckled and picked Sonic up, then ran to her house. Sonic woke up and noticed that he was chained to the bed. The window was closed and only a candle was lit. He got up and tried the window but it was locked; same with the door. Suddenly he heard jingles of keys, and the door opened as Amy walked in with food.

"Oh good, you're awake. I brought you food, so I hope you like it," Amy said cheerfully, setting the food on his lap.

"Amy let me out. I don't love you," Sonic begged.

The pink hedgehog got mad and said, "But I love you and that is all that matters. By dusk tonight we shall be husband and wife." Sonic threw the food at Amy's head. She ducked and growled out, "That was not nice. That was the only meal you will get until the wedding."

She stormed out and locked the door. Sonic sighed, and looked around to see if he could escape. There was none. He gulped and shook his head, a tear falling down his face.

_I hope Shadow finds me, _he thought, and started to cry. It wasn't fair; why was Amy doing this? What did she want? Sonic looked at the chains on his bed and tried to pull them off, but couldn't. He growled angrily and tugged the chains, but they were tough. The blue hedgehog sighed and shook his head, hoping that help would come soon.

Amy Rose grinned as she heard Sonic's sobbing. The wedding would take place that night, and Mephiles' plan would be put into action. The half-vampire was ecstatic at the thought of it, and chuckled. All she had to do was wait.

_Don't worry, Sonic, _she said. _You'll be mine soon._

She laughed, and faded into mist as she vanished to head for the castle. Once she got there, she went to her coffin and climbed in, then went to sleep, looking forward to that night when Sonic would be hers.


	7. Rescuing Sonic

Chapter 7: Rescuing Sonic  
><span>

Shadow was worried. It was already noon, and Sonic still hadn't come home. He had woke a few hours ago and noticed Sonic was missing.

"Where could he be?" Shadow asked himself.

He grabbed his coat and put it on, then walked outside. It was pretty cold today, and was raining. Shadow sighed, hoping the clothes he had on wouldn't get soaked. He ran to the market and looked around.

"Sonic?" He yelled, looking around. "Sonic, where are you?"

A man working behind a stall waked up. "Is everything okay?"

Shadow looked at him. "I'm looking for a blue hedgehog; his name is Sonic. He came here earlier to get some food. Have you seen him?"

"He's pretty well known around here, isn't he?" The man asked, and Shadow nodded. "Yes, I saw him earlier today. He bought some food from me and then left. That was the last I saw of him."

"Do you know where he went?"

"Can't say I do, no."

Shadow frowned and groaned, then left. He sighed and shook his head, wondering where his roommate and friend was.

_Where is he? _Shadow thought. _he just doesn't disappear like this...unless..._

He snapped out of his thoughts, and heard someone calling his name. He looked up to see a anthropomorphic bird running towards him.

"You're looking for Sonic, correct?" He asked Shadow, who nodded. "I saw Amy Rose drag him away earlier today. She's keeping him at her house."

The black hedgehog thanked the bird and ran off. Shadow had just reached Amy's house. He heard a crash, and slipped in, avoided Amy and her family, then pick-locked the door and opened it.

"Sonic, are you in here?" Shadow whispered.

"Yes, come in." Sonic whispered back. Shadow walked in and closed the door. He saw Sonic chained to the bed and his eyes widened.

"What happened?"

"Amy happened," the blue hedgehog said. "She kidnapped me earlier this morning, still wanting me to marry her. She's keeping me prisoner until tonight; that's when the wedding is."

Shadow growled angrily. "That bitch," he said. "Come on; I'll get you out of here."

He tugged the chain and started to help break Sonic out. Once they were off of Sonic's arms and legs, Sonic got up and went to the window. He yanked on the paneling, hoping the window would come loose. Eventually it did as Shadow helped out. They climbed out, and the moment they hit the ground they took off running.

"Where are we going?" Sonic asked.

"We're leaving Transylvania, like you said," Shadow told him. Sonic smiled and they continued to run. They reached the train station and looked at the destinations. "Where do you want to go?" Shadow asked.

The blue hedgehog shrugged; it didn't matter to him. He just wanted to be as far away from this place as possible.

"Let's go to Greece," he finally decided.

Shadow nodded and they bought the tickets. As they waited for the train, the two talked about what they were going to do.

"We'll make a life for ourselves there," Shadow told him. "Get new jobs, settle down, and leave our past behind us."

"But what about you?" Sonic asked. "You're becoming a vampire."

"Sonic, when I turn, I won't leave you I'll be careful, all right?"

The blue hedgehog nodded, and Shadow gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sonic blushed and looked away. Soon, the train arrived and they got on, then found their seats and sat across from each other.

"How long until we get to Greece?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"I'd say two or three days," he said.

"But you'll be a vampire by tomorrow night!"

Shadow sighed. "I know, Sonic, promise me something, please. When I turn...please...don't think of me as a monster."

Sonic looked at him and smiled. "I would never do that," he said.

The black hedgehog smiled back, then yawned and cuddled against Sonic. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. The train rumbled on, and Sonic looked out the window, wondering what their new lives would be like.


	8. Ambush on a Train

Chapter 8: Ambush on a Train

"What do you mean they're gone?" Mephiles roared in anger.

Amy gulped; she was afraid of this. It was night out, and they had stepped out of their coffins half an hour earlier. She had gone to check on Sonic, but he wasn't at her house.

"What I just said," she told her master. "Sonic's not at my house. He escaped somehow, no doubt with the help of that black hedgehog."

Mephiles growled in anger; Shadow was becoming a problem. But it would all work out in the end, he was sure of it. The vampire walked around, pacing the room. He had to find them quickly.

"Do you know where they went?" He asked Amy.

The female vampire shook her head; she had no clue. Mephiles glared at Amy and slapped her. She fell to the floor and looked up at the lead vampire.

"I...I'm sorry I failed you, Master," she said.

Mephiles scoffed and shook his head. "You had one job, and that was keeping an eye on Sonic. Now we don't know where they are, and we'll have to search for them."

Amy nodded and ran off. Mephiles watched her leave and sat down on a chair, sighing. Why couldn't his plan go the way it had been? If only he had a lead...

A few minutes later, a bat flew into the castle through the window and turned into a human. "My Lord, I have news," he said.

Mephiles looked at him. "What is it?"

"Sonic and Shadow have fled the country; they are going to Greece. I saw them board a train this morning."

The vampire chuckled and a grin spread across his face, showing his sharp fangs. "Excellent," he said. "Most excellent. Where are they now?"

"I do not know, but the train will get to Greece tomorrow evening. What should we do?"

"We shall follow the train, and ambush them. I want everyone to come with me; I'll explain on the way."

They bowed and nodded, looking at Mephiles. He motioned for them to stand, and they did so.

"How long will this take?" Amy asked. "And how do we know which train to look for?"

Mephiles looked at her. "Shadow has vampiric energy now; that will lead us to him. Once there, I want you to kill all the passengers, but leave Shadow and Sonic alive for me."

The vampires murmured in agreement and walked off. Mephiles threw back his head and laughed, then transformed into a giant bat. He screeched and flew out the window, his coven following him. The moon glowed brightly as the swarm of bats flapped their wings, heading towards their destination.

* * *

><p>Sonic was sleeping. He was lying back on the chair, snoring loudly. The train rumbled on, passing many villages and farms. Shadow looked out the window and sighed, watching the scenery change. He would be relieved when they reached Greece, free from Mephiles. Of course, Shadow would be a vampire, and he didn't want that. He shook his head, hoping that he didn't turn. He didn't want to be a blood-thirsty monster.<p>

Shadow watched his friend sleep, and a smile came to his face. He wanted too go to sleep also, but he felt more awake at night. The black hedgehog heard the blood pulsing through Sonic, and he gasped.

_No, _he thought. _I can't drink his blood...it would be horrible if I did._

The black hedgehog groaned, putting his head in his hands. Why did Mephiles choose him to become a vampire? What did the evil hedgehog want? He didn't know; all that he knew was that Mephiles would stop at nothing to get him. A few minutes later, Sonic yawned and stretched, opening his eyes. He looked at Shadow and smiled.

"You're still awake," he said. "I though you would have gone to sleep."

Shadow chuckled. "I can't get to sleep that well at night now."

"I know. It's strange, seeing you sleeping a little during the day. Does the sun hurt you?"

"A little, but not much."

Sonic smiled and looked out the window. "Do you think that Mephiles and his vampires will find us?"

"I hope not," Shadow said, as he, too, looked out the window.

The train rumbled down the tracks as the scenery changed, the two hedgehogs watching it go by. Suddenly, Shadow groaned in pain and heard Mephiles' voice in his head.

"Shadow?" Sonic asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I...I don't know," he said. "I have a bad feeling..."

He looked out the window again and saw something in the distance: a dark swarm was flying through the sky, getting nearer to the train. Suddenly, bats began to surround it, screeching loudly. The train's brakes skidded before the roof was ripped off. The two looked up to see a gigantic black bat hovering above them. It screeched and turned into a hedgehog, dropping down into the car before vanishing. In a matter of minutes, everyone on the train, excluding Sonic and Shadow, were dead, their throats torn open as blood covered the area. The train derailed and crashed as the bats lifted it up with their talons, sending it to the ground. The force of the crash jolted Sonic and Shadow out of their seats, knocking them unconscious.


	9. Sonic's Last Moments

Chapter 9: Sonic's Last Moments

When Shadow woke, he was in a castle. Groaning, he sat up in bed and looked around. Mephiles stood above him, grinning evilly.

"Hello, Shadow," Mephiles said, chuckling darkly.

Shadow glared at the evil vampire. "Where's Sonic?"

"Don't worry, you'll see him soon. He's in the dungeon right now being tortured as we speak."

"What?"

Mephiles laughed. "What's the matter, Shadow? Can't stand that your boyfriend is in danger?"

Shadow growled angrily. "He's not my boyfriend. We're just friends, is all. Now you give him to me, or I'll..."

"You'll what? Kill me? That's not going to happen. You'll be a vampire by tomorrow, and I have something special planned for you...now...get some rest."

He glided out of the room. Shadow looked at the rising sun and yawned before closing the blinds and falling asleep. The next night, he woke up, feeling feverish. Something was happening to him. Shadow got out of bed and looked around, then screamed in pain and fell to the ground. His heart stopped beating and his skin turned pale. Shadow's teeth grew into fangs and his hearing increased, as well as his other senses. The new vampire looked around; he had to eat. Mephiles came in and saw him.

"Excellent," he said. "You have fully turned. Now come. There is something I must show you."

Shadow nodded and followed him. The two vampires walked downstairs into the dungeon as the other vampires glared at Shadow. They shackled him to the wall while Sonic was hanging from the ceiling. Mephiles went over to Sonic and punched the blue hedgehog in the stomach. A vampire gave Mephiles a heated poker, then lay it on Sonic's back. Sonic screamed in pain; tears running down his cheeks.

"Stop please. he has done nothing to you," Shadow begged.

Mephiles ignored Shadow. He started whipping Sonic, and soon blood started to slowly pour out of the hedgehog. Shadow's eyes turned red but was resisting the temptation of blood. As Mephiles backed off shadow tried to get to Sonic. Mephiles clawed Sonic making him bleed more, causing Shadow to break the shackles and lunge at Sonic.

Sonic screamed very loud and he started to cry. "Shadow stop, please. Snap out of it!"

Shadow growled hungrily and dug his fangs into Sonic's neck. Sonic screamed in pain as Shadow drank his blood. After he had his fill, the vampire looked at Sonic. His eyes widened as he backed away. The blue hedgehog was almost dead.

"No..." he said. "I..."

"Finish him," Mephiles told Shadow. "Kill Sonic now."

The vampire shook his head. "I can't!"

"Do it!"

"No! I'll never kill him!"

Mephiles glared at the vampire. "If you won't...then I will!"

He appeared in front of Sonic, biting him and drinking the rest of his blood. Once Sonic was drained, Mephiles dug his hand into the hedgehog's chest and ripped his heart out, then cracked his neck. Sonic fell to the floor, blood pooling around him.

Shadow's eyes widened. "You monster!" He yelled at Mephiles, and ran over to Sonic, keeling before him. "Wake up. Please wake up."

Mephiles was next and started to whisper in his ears. "Why do you weep for this being? The moment you were fully turned he would have turned his back on you."

"No, Sonic would have understand. He was always understanding of people."

"But we are not people; we are the undead, more powerful then any mortal."

"You don't understand. Sonic would care for anyone who needs it," Shadow argued.

"Yes but could he protect you from others out to harm you? What if he let a mob come and kill you? Maybe the mob kills him and they blame it on you. No matter what you will be hated and there is nothing he or you could do to stop it. It was that village that asked us to get rid of both of you. It was those mortals that caused this whole mess," Mephiles whispered. Shadow just held Sonic's body close, sobbing. "Think about it and come to me when you are done." the lead vampire said, and then he left Shadow alone.


	10. Shadow's Decision

Chapter 10: Shadow's Decision

The next night, Shadow went to Mephiles. Shadow looked around and saw it was a throne room.

"Hello Shadow, I was wondering when you would show up," Mephiles greeted.

Shadow walked towards Mephiles and stop a couple of feet. "Why did you turn me into a vampire?"

"Because I wanted you. I hated how he would smile at you all the time."

Shadow gasped and looked at Mephiles in shock. "You were jealous of me and Sonic."

Mephiles nodded and snapped his finger. A vampire appeared with another person. "Feed; you must be hungry. After all, you are still new to this." The person woke up just in time for Shadow to bite. the person screamed as Shadow drank from them. Once the person was drained, Shadow blinked and notice the bloody mess. "Don't worry you will learn how to feed properly as years pass. I know you have been conflicted about this, and I offer you a place in my coven. What do you say?"

The vampire looked at Mephiles hesitantly. "I...I don't know...let me think about it."

"Very well; you have until tomorrow morning to make your decision."

Shadow nodded and bowed, then left. He went down to the dungeons where Sonic's dead body still lay, and looked at it. The smell of the corpse had filled the dungeon, but Shadow didn't care. He knelt down next to it, looking at the blue hedgehog. Tears came to his face and he began to cry, then picked up the body and ran off. He had to bury Sonic; it would be a good way to remember him. Once he got to the graveyard, he saw an empty grave site and started digging with a shovel that he had found at the entrance.

He started digging, throwing dirt onto the ground and created a hole near a blank headstone. It took a while but when he was finished, he dropped down and set Sonic into the grave, then jumped back out and filled the hole. Eventually, he patted the dirt down and threw the shovel on the ground.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Sonic," he said.

The vampire grabbed a stick and began to write on the headstone. When he stopped, it read, "Sonic the Hedgehog, June 23rd 1780 - Sept. 2nd 1810, beloved friend, family, and stranger. Helped all those who needed it and kind to all."

Shadow began to cry; he missed Sonic so much. Sonic was there when he lost his family. Then, a few minutes later, he heard a voice.

_Do not cry, Shadow. My death is not your fault._

Shadow looked up and standing there was Sonic, looking worried for Shadow. Shadow stood up and tried to hug Sonic, but went through him. Sonic looked on sad that they couldn't physically touch each other.

_Shadow, I am dead. Please mourn for me then live your life,_ Sonic said sadly.

The vampire shook his head. "No, you were all I had left. I have no reason to live."

Sonic put his hand above Shadow as if he could touch the vampire. _You do have reason to live. Live for me. Find someone to love._

"NO! Who would love a monster like me?" Shadow snapped.

The ghost looked at Shadow sadly and had tears in his eyes but the tears hadn't fallen._ You are not a monster. Mephiles is the monster; he hurts people for fun. You grieve for those you feed off of. _Shadow stared into Sonic's eyes. It was silent for a while, and then the ghost spoke. _Please live happy for me._

The vampire nodded and turn to leave but stop and looked back at Sonic. "I will avenge you, Sonic, I vow to kill Mephiles. I will end the curse, and once I do, then I will join you."

_Just think of me and I will be beside you. Now go._

Shadow nodded, and ran off. Once he got back to the castle, Mephiles looked at him. "Where have you been?"

"I was burying Sonic," he said.

"Have you thought about my offer?"

Shadow sighed and thought about it, weighing his options. If he didn't join the coven, Mephiles would probably kill him. But if he did, he could gain experience as a vampire and possibly kill Mephiles. Finally, he came to a decision.

"I'll join your coven, Master," he said, and bowed.


End file.
